Dimension Exploration
by Poketrainer Zenith
Summary: Leo has always been labeled a 'failure'. And pushing past these rude remarks, he wishes one day he will be able to join the dimensional research lab of Cryptin. While he doesn't succeed in this, he has been given a opportunity that was something more than what he has ever dreamed. Join Leo, Shelby and Clay as they go on a dimension exploration.
1. Chapter 1

Dimension Exploration Chapter 1: Prologue

Leo was busy in school, doing his work and minding his own business. When all of a sudden, his teacher says: "Go get some more text books for the class. And Shelby... you go with him." So they leave the science class off to the science teachers lounge.

And then... wait. I should probably give background knowledge of these characters first. So here we have Leo. He was a Politoed and is a only child. He had very supportive parents and definitely enjoyed his life. Well, it's kind of hard to do so if you're... him. Leo had his fair share of struggles. He was never a quick learner in school. When it came to english, the grammar rules messed with his head. He could never keep them straight.

The math laws were hard to grasp as well. Algebra never was a good subject for him. Luckily, you only had to take three years of math, so calculus was optional. And as for science, he always had questions. And while it's good to have them in school because you will get answers, the science teacher got annoyed with this. A lot of his questions were rather obvious and Leo was just oblivious. But could you really blame him? He wasn't a fast thinker.

Other subjects in school stumped him as well. In art, he couldn't think of anything creative to do. In geology, he had memorization problems like how he can't remember the difference between a isthmus and a peninsula. And as for P.E... everyone would make fun of him for looking a little bit on the fat side of things.

So if he can't succeed in school, what was he good at? He would try to socialize and make new friends, but word spread through out his school that he wasn't very talented. Because of this, impressing girls wasn't something he could do either. He has been through 15 rejections. That's a lot, and it stung the Politoed more and more. His parents never lost hope in their son. They knew one day, he would become very talented, even if it was unpredictable what that could be.

Now as for Shelby. She was a Wartortle and she liked to socialize and she liked school. A perfect combination. She has heard rumors of Leo being a 'failure' but she never wanted to give the impression that she was mean. So she tried to keep her distance. Because of her niceness, the science teacher usually partnered her up with Leo... because he didn't have any friends. Shelby would always stay silent around Leo. Except when they need to give each other information.

So now that we are introduced to our characters, lets give some knowledge to the background. Leo and Shelby live in the Cryptin region. Cryptin is known for it's mysteries as scientists of the region never leak out their info to the other regions of the world. Cryptin was definitely a silent region in terms of their discoveries and such. They don't even let in tourist's to explore, even if the citizens are allowed to leave and enter at free will.

Cryptin is most well known for their dimensional research. Indeed, scientists have been trying to crack the code of the multiverse and have been trying to enter other universes. When Leo first heard about this, he was rather excited. He always wanted to go adventuring, even if his parents won't let him. It's not that they're over protective. It's just that they don't want Leo to do something bad due to him being 'accident-prone'.

It always saddened Leo how he was such a failure. He was generally a C student with some D's in there, and he couldn't even make a friend. He was beginning to think that all hope is lost and he wouldn't be able to be a successful citizen of Cryptin. That is until today...

Leo and Shelby left the science lab and headed to the lounge, where they keep all of the back-up textbooks. Leo scratched his chin wondering where to go. "Hey. Where is this lounge at?"

"It's over here." Shelby pointed down the hall. They ran down the hallway and encountered to door marked 'Science Lounge'. The door was unlocked and they noticed the big bookshelf. It contained all the textbooks needed for their class.

Shelby pointed at the wall of books. "Let's grab some and head to class."

"Ok." Leo said grabbing a few books. "These things are rather heavy."

Shelby was having no problem carrying the books. "I don't know what you're mean. I can carry ten without any problems."

"Eh, whatever-" Leo pulled a book from the book shelf and the book seemed to be stuck in the shelf. In addition, there was also a clicking sound-effect. A few more sounds can be heard and a trap-door became open underneath Leo and Shelby.

And due to how gravity works... they fell... and fell... and fell... you get the idea. Eventually, they landed on a inflatable platform that cushioned their fall. The room they landed in had a scent very familiar to their science classroom. It smelled like sulfur. The room was brightly lit due to the glass bottles of chemicals. There were many green and purple liquids there. And there was also baking soda and vinegar. And a giant teleporter in the center of the room, that's a important detail.

There was a blue, metallic ring with a instruction booklet next to it. Leo took note of this. "Hey Shelby. You might want to take a look at this."

She grabbed the note and read carefully. "Day 63: We are heading to the first world through our dimensional teleporter. If we are not found here alive, come find us using this remote control. It can spawn a portal nearby. Use the number pad and keyboard to trigger the dimension you want to go to." Indeed on the note, their was a device taped to it. A part of the note was torn off. It probably had this persons dimension ID.

Leo thought for a minute. "Well that's strange."

"Yeah... why would they build a lab underneath our school. And why did we find their secret hideout." She shivered in fear. "We need to get out of here!"

Leo puffed his chest a bit. "Well i ain't scared i bet we can travel through these dimensions and try to save whoever got teleported through this. They obviously aren't back yet."

Shelby narrowed her eyes. "How can you be so sure. You've never had good prediction skills before."

Leo grew defensive. "I just... i just..." His eyes started to water. "I just want to prove to everyone that i am more than just a failure. I always wanted to explore these dimensions and now i get a chance to do that."

Shelby's eyes widened. "Oh... well what about school. We can't just leave school behind."

"I don't know if there is a way for us to get out of here. And Shelby... do you want to pass up this opportunity?"

"She definitely was intrigued by this device. She can go anywhere... well, she wouldn't know where she was going. And Leo was going too. And it appears that Leo is set on going on this type of adventure. She can't let him do this on his own. His lack of... everything might get him killed."

Shelby grabbed a notebook and a few pens. "Ok, but i'm bringing this stuff with us for us to track what dimensions we've gone too."

Leo started hopping around the room. "Alright! This is going to be exciting." He started waving up at the ceiling. "Goodbye parents... And that's everyone i know..."

Shelby face-palmed. "I hope we aren't gone for too long."

"Nope. I just want to save this man. Even if we don't know the dimension ID, we still have to try." Leo picked up the remote. It was shaped like a upside-down T. There was a keyboard on the bottom with a number pad above. There was a antennae sticking out of it with a red light on the top. On the backside of the T lied a 'random' button. It would be assumed that it would randomly generate a ID.

Shelby noticed this. "Hey. Try that random button."

Leo scanned for the button and eventually found it. "Alright. Let's give it a try."

"Please don't kill us." Shelby said with her eyes closed and teeth clenched. The device started vibrating and shot a red beam of light in front of them. There lied a portal for them to jump into.

Leo had a dazed look on his face. "Whoa..." He said with a bit of drool leaking out.

Shelby lightly smacked him. "Come on... we have dimensions to explore." She hopped in first with Leo following behind.

* * *

On the surface, a Claydol stepped into the science lounge. "Ugh... I can't believe Shelby didn't get the books. I mean, Leo was with her. So really anything could of happened." He saw the trap door in the room. "Could they of fallen down here?" Due to him having levitating properties, he was able to fall down slowly and saw the laboratory for himself.

"Whoa. This is cool!" He also saw the blue, metallic ring, which had a red spiral portal in it. He looked back up the way he came down. "Well... I do need to go back to class." He turned to the portal. "But i want to see what the deal is with this portal." He hovers over to the portal and disappeared, not even noticing the paper that was attached to the ring.

**A/N: I'd say this made for a good prologue. But anyways, i'm writing this final part for a bit of help. To make a long story short... i'm bad at generating new ideas. The point of this story is to have our protagonists traveling to different dimensions. And while i could think of them on my own, i don't think i'd have enough to fill for like 40 chapters. And that's where you: the reader, comes in. I would like people to PM me ideas for dimensions for our protagonists to go through. Every 1-2 chapters will take place in that dimension. You don't have to suggest if you don't want. I just need some suggestions and if anything, i think you readers have some creative concepts. Anyways, have a good day! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dimension Historia

**Chapter idea by: Ridin Valon**

Leo and Shelby were being warped through a bright light, which eventually died down as it revealed their location. The teleportation also made a lot of fog, which died down over time. Their location was... a town of sorts. A town that seemed... big for their size.

While Shelby was a bit amazed at how different this town looked to their own, Leo was impressed that the device worked at all. "Wow! I can't believe it actually worked."

Shelby nodded. "Yeah... but is the guy that left the note here? He could be anywhere."

"Maybe we can find some people who know more about this dimension we are in. Come on."

Shelby tugged on Leo's arm. "Hold it. Look below you." If there was one characteristic of Shelby, it was that she was very observant. And indeed, she pointed out the tiny people who were waking near their feet. They were walking past as if it was the norm to see someone that big.

"Crap, you're right. I might kill someone on accident." _Don't want to be seen a failure here._ "Let's explore a little bit." With Shelby nodding in agreement, they head down the streets of this town they were in.

As they were walking down the street, there were a lot of buildings for shops and the like. All of which were made for these tiny Pokemon. Leo and Shelby had to be careful to not crush them as they walked. Soon, they found a path that went off-road into the forest. The concrete road was being replaced with a muddy road.

"Hey Shelby, maybe we should head down this way." He points into the forest.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" She asked cautiously. It's not that she didn't trust him, it's just that he has a bad sense of his surroundings.

"They wouldn't make this muddy road and chop down a bunch of trees for nothing. Plus, there's a sign over there saying where this road leads." He points to a sign with a red arrow painted on. There was text saying 'Road to the elder.'

"This elder person might be smart enough to know how to install a tracking device on our teleporter."

"But that teleporter isn't even ours." She replied.

Leo waved it off. "Whatever. Come on, let's explore. You should learn to loosen up." He said while walking into the dim forest.

"Loosen up? As if!? I'm the most loose person ever." She said a bit angry. But while she was a bit mad, she didn't notice the Claydol that was hidden behind a building. Despite how small the buildings are, they were still rather tall despite that fact.

"I'm surprised Leo hasn't gotten them killed yet. Looks like i didn't give him enough credit." He looks into the forest. "I still need to follow them to ensure that Shelby doesn't get hurt due to Leo's fault." With his thoughts wrapped up, he levitated down the path, making sure to not get noticed by Shelby and Leo.

The two kept quiet for most of the way down this path. If Leo had a friend, the closest pick he would have is Shelby, despite the fact that him and Shelby never really talked. Leo's 'reputation' was rather big and Shelby was aware of it. He eventually broke the ice between them.

"I just want to meet this elder person." Leo said. "He could be so smart, he can install a tracker on our device to see where this person is." Shelby never saw this side of Leo before. It was like he was actually being competent for once. She never liked having these thoughts, but she could at least be comfortable with the fact that he is trying to come up with solutions on his own.

The two kept walking until they saw a log cabin. It had a chimney on it with some smoke escaping it. "Maybe the elder lives there?" Leo suggested.

"I don't see why we can't look there. Come on." Shelby decided, against her better judgement, that she should take Leo's advice and loosen up a bit. Even if she did always want to take the cautious route, having fun and exploring should be a priority. Shelby led the way to the log cabin and knocked on the front door. No one replied... "Welp i guess there's no one here." She said shrugging and turning around.

Leo, however, opened the door. "It appears that the door is unlocked" He said.

Shelby was a bit annoyed that Leo thought to check if the door was unlocked. But alas, she was in this adventure for the long haul, despite being pressured into it.

The room they stepped in was very furnished. In front of them was a staircase, with a walkway to the kitchen to the right of it. On the left wall, it led to the bedroom. And in the living room, the room they are currently in, had a tv that was off.

"Um... hello?" Leo said trying to get the attention of... something. He wasn't sure what lived here.

"Ha. New voices..." That someone said.

Leo and Shelby walked into the kitchen and saw a Pikachu. He was busy brewing some coffee "Hello there." He said calmly. "I can tell you two are travelers."

"Wait... how do you know that?" Shelby said raising a brow.

"Me and my older sister sort-of run our clan. And we are the only Pokemon that are your height." He shook his head. "My name is Sonmum. I am a world traveler who works on collecting artifacts. And who are you two?"

Leo stepped forward and introduced himself. "My name is Leo. And that over there is Shelby. We came from another world in search of this Pokemon or person or whatever that got sent to a dimension and hasn't returned. We figured we shall go look for him with the use of this dimensional teleporter." He held up the upside-down T.

"Oh-ho! This is rather intriguing. I heard my older sis talking about the possibility of other dimensions. I guess she was right once again."

"Cool. There's more of you?" Leo asked.

Sonmum nodded. "Yep. You'll like my older sis. She is very down to earth and accepts anyone who meets her face-to-face." As soon as he said that, a Eevee entered.

"I believe you are talking about me..." She said.

Leo and Shelby turned around and saw a Eevee in front of them. A Eevee that was a bit bigger than a regular Eevee. She was a bit taller than Leo.

"Hello there. My name is Stella, and welcome to our forest clan." She said.

Leo rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, well i'm Leo, and that's shelby."

Sonmum ran up to Stella. "Hey big sis. Guess what? These Pokemon appear to have traveled from another dimension."

Stella's eyes grew big. "You're serious?" Leo and Shelby nodded in response. "Well it certainly is a honor to meet you two. It's not often we see outsider Pokemon in our city."

Shelby rubbed her chin a bit. "Yeah, and why are all the citizens of that town we walked through so tiny?"

"And why were they not freaked out by our size."

Stella walked into the kitchen for some breakfast. "Well you see, our race of Pokemon are titled: Munchons. We all are rather tiny in size but some of us can grow to be your height, or bigger if we need to. Me and Sonmum can alter our forms from Munchons to Gigaons.

Sonmum nodded. "You have no idea how much that helps in a fight. Being small let's you be able to easily dodge strikes from a opponent, while being big let's you do heavy damage."

Leo was now impressed hearing this. "Whoa. You two are battlers?"

Sonmum pulled out a golden sword of sorts. "Despite Stella calling me clumsy, i at least know how to wield my weapon of destruction and death!" Leo and Shelby blinked at him, with a confused look on their faces. Stella has grown use to Sonmum's... unprofessionalism. "That weapon he has is called the 'glyph edge' and it can be very powerful when executed right. It also helps him defend himself so i don't have too.

Leo was now really impressed by the sleek weapon. "Wow. That's cool."

Sonmum started spinning it in his hands. "It takes years to master this tool of self-defense." He said in a deep and cocky voice.

Stella face-palmed. "You've only been using that for four years. It takes a few more to fully master the technique."

Shelby turned to Stella. "Are you sure it was a bright idea giving him a weapon like that."

"Despite his personality, he at least has competence to use it. He hasn't killed anyone... yet."

"What weapon do you use? If you have one that is."

"You're looking at it." She points to her neck, revealing a pendant. "This has magical capabilities. It grants me shield's and magic that allows me and Sonmum to convert our sizes."

Sonmum put his glyph edge away. "But that's enough about us. Let's hear some detail from you two. After all, you two come from a different world. I can only imagine what it would be like."

Shelby shook her head. "Oh trust me, it's not that interesting."

* * *

Some time has passed, and Leo, Shelby, Sonmum and Stella have formed a circle sitting down in the living room. Leo and Shelby took turns talking. They explained their old lives, the research lab they found and how they managed to warp to their world.

Stella, sitting next to Leo, put a paw on his shoulder. "I'm sorry you got made-fun of a lot. You honestly don't seem like that bad of a guy."

"It's almost as if the whole world has a silent agreement to hate me. Sometimes i wish i could just hit a reset button and start over. Hopefully next time not being such a failure."

She shut her eyes understandingly. "There's somethings i wish i could redo as well. But due to some past mistakes of mine..." She shivered a bit. "Now i'm stuck with a blurry past. I don't remember much honestly."

"She's very self-conscious of her past." Sonmum said. "She's lucky she has someone like me to help her through out all the hard times."

Stella looked down at the carpet below them. "I wish i knew what would be coming back then, so i can plan accordingly..."

Shelby thought for a minute. "The Pendant. Stella, can't you use the Pendant to get your memories back?"

"I appreciate your concern and if i can do that, then i would of done it. Magic has it's limitations sometimes. And the seal that got put on my memories won't get vanished with magic."

Sonmum shook his head. "I remember how shocked i was that magic can't solve all your problems. It can't solve her memory... and it can't solve my ex to return to me... and-"

Stella raised a paw. "Sonmun, that's enough."

Shelby got up and pointed at Stella. "I'm positive you will get your past restored." Stella still looked down rather unsure. Her ears drooped to the side. "We need to find something that can jog your memory.

Sonmum shook his head. "No can do. I tried that before and it didn't work... at all."

Leo tried to come up with a solution. He didn't want to be branded a failure here as well. "Hm... well what is the most earliest thing you can recall."

"I remember... i remember... a buffet."

Sonmum tried to fill the gaps a bit. "After me and Stella took on fighting a enemy clan, we got food at the battle buffet. A place she always liked so she cant practice using the pendant."

"Can you elaborate more on this 'enemy clan'?" Leo asked.

"Well after me and my big sis came back with a artifact of sorts, A enemy clan appeared in our village named Symphonia. We had our fight right outside this cabin. While they had artillery, i had a glyph edge, so it made me real..."

_Please don't say it._ Stella thought.

"...Edgy!"

_Dammit he said it._ "While we did manage to win in that fight." Sonmum said. "One of the enemy agents zapped Stella's memory. She is wiped completely of her past now. So anything before that battle, she forgot. To this day, we've been trying to help her."

Leo collected his thoughts and then let out a big sigh. "It appears you guys are in need of some help." Stella and Sonmum nodded. "Well how's about this? If we help you guys out, then you guys can help me and Shelby out."

Stella rubbed her chin in thought. "It is nice to see someone like you who's so caring." She said while smiling. It wasn't often Leo got complimented so it was a big deal for him. "And i believe earlier you said you two were dimensional travelers? Right?" They nodded in response. "Luckily, my pentant can summon objects to spawn in front of me."

Leo stared at her in disbelief. "You can make any object appear in front of you?"

Stella smiled. "That's the jist of it."

"That seems a bit over-powered... and i'm thankful it is because we need that tracking device."

Stella and Sonmum stood up."Well then... we now know what we both want and came to a agreement. So how do we do this. We can't just use the pendant to restore my past."

Leo looked at Sonmum. "Can't you tell her what she's done in her past? After all, you are her brother."

He shook his head. "Even if we are siblings, it doesn't mean i keep a eye on her. Instead, she keeps a eye on me... it's because she thinks i'm clumsy."

"That's because you are." Stella said.

"Don't start with me-" Sonmum was cut off due to a loud buzzing sound. "Yeesh that's loud. I want to know the cause of that."

Leo looked out the window and saw a giant machine buzzing through the trees. It looked like a tank due to it's green color and it had sawblades on it. Inside the vehicle was a Snubbull laughing maniacally. "Um, guys..." Leo said. "We should probably take our attention to that tank over there."

While Leo and Shelby were confused, Sonmum and Stella knew exactly who that was. "We need to run now!" Stella said.

"Over here!" Sonmum pointed towards their bedroom. Stella dashed in the closet and revealed a ladder going down.

"Our basement will provide temporary protection from the enemy clan. Let's get in quickly."

"Don't have to tell me twice! Shelby said running in first, with Sonmum going in last.

The basement of their house was very dark and hard to find the light switch. When Stella flicked it with her tail, all the lights came on in the room. Inside the basement consisted of a bunch of pedestals. Each one carrying a artifact from Stella's and Sonmum's adventures.

Shelby did major in history back when she 'was' in school. So this definitely did interest her. Even if she wasn't staying here, she would of liked to learn about the history of their town.

Stella, still panting, went over to Leo and Shelby. "Ok so here's what happening. Me and Sonmum have encountered that Snubbull before. All she cares about is destruction. She want's our beautiful lush jungle to be destroyed. And yes, he is capable of altering his size. With his tremendous size, he could squash all the residents in the woods if he finds them."

Leo rubbed the back of his head. "But how can we help? In our universe, Pokemon get arrested if they fight each other."

Sonmum opened up a cabinet of tools. "Then it looks like you'll have to learn to use one of these weapons. Now none are as cool as my glyph edge but one of these can suffice i hope."

Stella face-palmed. "Sonmum... they're Pokemon. We could teach them to use moves like surf and all that."

Shelby looked at Stella. "You guys can't use any of your moves?"

"Our powers are sealed away in... this jar." She points a paw at a nearby counter with a jar of, what appeared to be energy. "It's not like we had no choice in the matter. Other citizens do this too. That's because enemy clans have the power to absorb our energy away. So, just to be sure, we don't have that DNA makeup in our bodies. So we learned to use weapons of self-defense.

"You mean weapons of pawnage? Right?" Sonmum said.

"Ugh, Sonmum. You're supposed to use that for self-defense."

"Not my fault i trained to use a cool looking sword."

Stella turned back to Leo and Shelby. "Now do you two see why i look after him. I should honestly be getting paid for it."

Shelby chuckled a bit. "Ok, so... how do we use... surf? Or whatever you called it."

Leo stepped forward as well. "Yeah, it's not like our parents taught us this stuff. We never really used it before."

Stella looked back at the ladder. "We don't have much time... we have to hurry!"

* * *

After a 5-minute training session, Shelby was beginning to understand the useage of water gun. She was also given ice beam due to something called a 'TM'. They had a whole drawer dedicated to such things.

But Leo... Stella was busy trying to motivate him. He couldn't even produce a stream of water to form from his mouth. "Hey Leo. I need you to try a little harder. Ok?"

"But i've been doing that for the past five minutes."

"Hm. Maybe this will help." She walk over to the drawer and pulled out a TM for surf.

Leo saw how Shelby learned ice beam... it didn't go well. It went: "You want me to digest that metal disc!?"

Stella reassured him. "It's not deadly or painful. The disk smoothly goes down your throat. While they may not be appetizing, you still have to eat it."

"I dunno..."

"If you help us and win. We can get you and Shelby moving on the right track. You have to give a honest effort in battle."

Sonmum went up to Leo. "I felt this way back when i was you age..."

Leo narrowed his eyes. "I'm 17."

Sonmum widened his eyes. "And i'm 17..."

Stella chuckled a bit. "You act so dumb sometimes Sonmum..." She shook her head. "Anyways, swallow the disk and then you'll be ready for the battle." With a final nod, Leo swallowed the disk, allowing him to have the capability of using surf.

* * *

Shelby and Leo were discussing battle strategies with Sonmum and Stella. It was understood what everyone was doing. "Alright hands in the middle guys!" Sonmum said.

Stella lightly smacked him. "We are older than to be doing that. Come on guys, let's go." The four climbed up the ladder. And they saw that their log cabin... was destroyed by the Snubbull.

"AH! OUR CABIN" Sonmum said gasping for air. "I slept so many of my days here..."

Stella looked at him with narrowed eyes. "We rebuilt this cabin a month ago..."

Shelby began looking for the Snubbull's tank. "I think i found it guys." She said. The machine was busy chopping down random trees trying to find a small village to run over. That's when Sonmum and Stella appeared in front of it.

"Ha! We found ya!" Sonmum said. "Now prepare to fall in the hands of Sonmum." He pulled out his glyph edge.

"Oh! Stella and idiot!? What a surprise this is."

Stella looked dead at the Snubbull. "Don't call him that, he might act incompetent but at least he can put up a good fight."

"I might just erase your memories again Stella... as well as your younger stupid brother." Snubbull was also wearing a pendant but this one had a red glow to it, where as Stella's had a purple glow.

_You're not expecting this, are you!?_ Shelby thought as Leo was using surf. "Hey Shelby, i'm doing it!"

Shelby looked at him and smiled. "Good, just keep it down so Snubbull won't hear you." He was riding a makeshift wave that formed at a nearby forest lake. "Ice Beam!" She shot a cold ray of icy energy at Leo's surf trail. This caused Leo to form a road of ice beneath his feet.

"Wow! This is so cool."

"Just remember to hit your target!" Shelby yelled.

Leo steered his icy wave into the back of Snubbull's head. This caused the Snubbull to fall out of his vehicle in a frozen state. They took this down time to tie up the blue-tinted Snubbul to a tree. When she thawed out... she knew she was in trouble.

"Oh crap!" Snubbull said.

"Care to give back my memories?" Stella asked, demanding the resources.

"Or shall we inflict pain on your corpse." Sonmom said holding up his glyph edge.

"Fine, i'll restore your memories. I didn't even want them anyways." Snubbull stuck her tongue out at Stella while Snubbull's pendant turned purple. It was sucking up energy back into Stella's pendant, which was now red. It didn't take long for her past to be... cleaned.

"I remember... i remember everything now!" She said excitedly. I remember the first encounter with Snubbull and the battle of 2017 and the battle of 2016 and the battle of 2015 and the-"

Sonmum pulled Leo and Shelby to the side. "Thanks for helping her get her memories back. We owe ya!"

Leo had a grin on his face. "Well, now that we held up our side of the deal, time for you to do the same." With a nod, Sonmom went to obtain a radar of sorts. it was in a half-circle shape with a color spectrum on it.

"This meter will detect who you're looking for. I searched for finger prints and other than you and Shelby, who touched it, there's a third figure. I programmed it to track him." The meter was currently inactive. "That meter will go off if you are in the dimension with this Pokemon you are looking for."

Shelby looked impressed by it. "Wow, that's surprisingly useful."

"Thanks Sonmom." Leo said. "We will make great use of this."

Sonmom nods. "I hope to see you two again someday see you later friends."

Stella got a bit tired from celebrating and noticed that Leo and Shelby were activating their dimensional teleporter. "Oh leaving so soon?" Leo and Shelby nodded. "Oh... well thanks for helping me with my memory problems. May the future bring you happiness."

With a 'zap' Leo and Shelby were being blinded in a red and white light. The portal would only stay active for a short amount of time. The same Claydol from before observed the skill Leo used to temporarily freeze Snubbull.

"I always wanted to battle... and Leo of all Pokemon beat me to it. I need to follow them..." Clay jumped into the portal before it dispersed. He went unnoticed by Sonmom and Stella.

Stella and Sonmom were silent for a minute. "Well, wanna start rebuilding the cabin?" Stella asked.

"Sure." Sonmom replied. What a day it was for them...


End file.
